Chosen
by Mairemor
Summary: The third story in the Northman Saga, Chosen follows the adventures of Eric, Sookie, and the Northman Dynasty-Daughters and Sons of the Blood. Will this new race of supernaturals triumph against their enemies? ( Chosen follows Understanding and Dark Storm Rising)
1. Chapter 1

**Chosen**

_Chapter 1_

Seated in the VIP box in the stadium that Eric has constructed, Sookie watched her seventeen year old son, Sigurd, with pride and measureless love. It felt like only yesterday that he had taken his first wobbling steps into her arms. Had a dozen years really passed since she had patched his skinned knees and wiped his tear stained face after his fist tumble off of his first bike? Now he was seventeen and over a foot taller than she was. How in hell had that happened?

Eric bit his lip and shook his head when the referee threw down a penalty flag and the announcer commented "There's some yellow laundry on the field."

"That Stephens kid," he growled, "if he'd just hold back as Sigurd instructed. The game could go either way now."

Sookie patted his arm, "There's still time to turn this around."

The Mauraders' undefeated season, as well as Sigurd's gifts as a quarterback and athlete had led to these last tense minutes of the state championship.

Both teams' coaches paced on the sidelines. A dozen pretty Mauraders' cheerleaders who had formed a human pyramid and launched their "flyers" into the air at halftime–exhorted Mauraders fans:

"Who Are You Yelling For? - Who are, you yelling for?  
Mauraders! Stand up, and yell once more,  
Mauraders!  
Louder now, let's hear it for...  
Mauraders! "

The Berserker's mascot cavorted and threw his over sized blue-foam "battle-ax" into the air.

Eric shook his head, "It is an insult to real berserkers, but the humans love it."

Sookie scanned the crowd and noticed two dozen enthusiastic Supes of various persuasions. Eric's eyes were focused only upon his son as if no one else mattered.

She grinned, "So do the Supes. When it comes to what we love and who we love—are we really all that different?"

As Sigurd pointed out when Eric's praise went a bit overboard, there were eleven young men on offense. He patiently contended that, The Mauraders' success was built around every team member bonding, both physically and emotionally.

But Eric would always respond that Sigurd was the leader. He commanded respect and lead by example-trying harder, being honest, encouraging each team member, addressing problems, and finding solutions.

Sookie loved her son as only a mother can, but Eric adored his first born son. Sigurd had Adele's calm center and Kristen's fire. He was smart and strong. He had to be. Like the girls he was a Royal—the blood of three races and great magic flowed in his veins.

He must be a warrior, a worker of magic, and a leader. Those who loved them, called their children and grandchildren, The Chosen and Daughters and Sons of the Blood; their enemies considered them unnatural freaks—a threat to the established order.

Eric taught his son the ways of the leader and the warrior. Niall taught him the ways of magic. And she taught Sigurd to fearlessly be himself despite the forces that sought to mold and manipulate. She would protect him better than she had protected Kirsten and especially Adele. She was older, wiser, and much, much stronger in her magic and in herself. She had learned from her mistakes. Never again would she meekly stand aside and trust even those she loved with her child's fate.

The circumstances into which Sigurd had been born, his orlog, had been laid out while he was still in Sookie's's womb. But like all beings on every plane, he wove his wyrd from his choices and actions, and from the choices and actions of those around him. Eric had made sure that Sigurd was aware of the world into which he had been born and of his "obligations." Sookie had made sure that Sigurd understood that this was _his life_—that he had the right to choose his own path.

But in this moment, he was a teenage boy enjoying a beautiful afternoon with his friends and teammates. She would fight to give him this time—just as she had fought for the girls to have this time—but this time she had fought harder.

His teammate delivered a perfect pass.

Now Eric leapt to his feet and she joined in the frenzied chant, "Go, go, go!"

Sigurd collected the ball with ease, and sprinted forward toward the end zone dodging the opposing players who tried to tackle him. His confidence and the way he moved on the field remained her so much of Jason at Sigurd's age. His Uncle Jason would have been so proud of him. Then he was there. In the end zone!

The announcer's voice bellowed, ""Touchdowwwnnnnnnnn!"

Eric went wild, "Yes! Yes! "

The victory celebration at Northman's Resort and Casino would be the most lavish in Minnesota's history.

The crowd roared and the pop-eyed Berserker Mascot tossed his ax and did a handspring.

Eric engulfed her in a bear hug while, Sigurd did his version of a victory war dance in the end zone.

Sigurd's line had done their job and given him the time needed to make the touchdown . His teammates lifted him to their shoulders. The Marauders had won the championship.

Each young man had contributed to that victory, but their leader was the golden haired boy lifted to his team mate's shoulders. Sigurd removed his silver and black helmet; tossed back his sweaty golden blond mane; and shook his hair like his big golden Labrador retriever after a bath.

The eyes of - hundred girls followed every movement. Sigurd had his father's magnetism and powerful masculine beauty. But he was compassionate. He had the hands of a healer as well as an athlete and a warrior.

He hadn't told his father yet, but he had told her that he wanted to go to medical school—he wanted to learn to treat humans and also train with the Fae and learn to treat other Supernaturals. And why not? He had centuries to learn the medical arts.

Of course, Eric would have his own opinions—he always did! She was pondering how to pave the road for that conversation, when Eric kissed her with an enthusiasm that sent tingles to the tips of her toes. To Sookie's horror and Eric's satisfaction, the kiss was featured on the stadium's game board screen,

When he completed his task, she gasped, "The whole stadium saw that! You squeezed my ass in front of a stadium packed with families!"

Eric grinned, "Why would they care?"

Sookie sputtered and he kissed her again, leaving her breathless—which was his preferred way to shut her up. "See? No one cares! Besides, everyone is watching Sigurd."

"And his teammates!"

"No, my lover, they watch Sigurd. He is the leader. It is his wyrd to be the center of attention. Even this game of football trains him to be a great leader—He is learning to work hard for success. Together we will weave a strong, successful wyrd for our family." His eyes blazed. " Let our enemies try to stop us!"

Sookie hugged her husband and waved at Sigurd. "Give him time- success is all about growing yourself first. He has time—all the time in the worlds."

**AN**: Stay tuned for **Chosen**_. _ I'll put up chapters as time allows. I have two novels in the works right now and I hope that you'll want to read them too.

There's also a beautifully illustrated children's book—**Solstice Moon Solstice Sun** published by Brigid's Hearth Press—there's a link on my profile page.


	2. The Shield Wall

A/N: Well, they say there is no growth w/o adversity and that's def true in story development. Eric recalls a fight with Kirsten. If you haven't read it and want to check it out, it's a short called "Battlefield." Happy reading :)

_**The Shield Wall**_

Eric gazed out of the bay window that faced the lake. A blood moon brooded just above the horizon. The lake water was still and dark, but the night was alive with creatures both seen and unseen. A loon's haunting cry echoed across the water. Hunting bats flitted, darted and cried out in frequencies too high for human ears to hear. Undine swam in the water and Landvættir, spirits of the land, were everywhere—in tree, rock, and in the rich earth itself. The magic of his powerful clan had enchanted this land and the magical beings who inhabited it awoke from their long sleep to bless it with their waking presence. All of these things were native to his garth. They posed no threat and he permitted them to exist within the shield wall he had created with the might of three realms: Midgard, Alfheim, and Asgard.

Of course, other things, dark unwholesome things, also wanted to enter his garth. But they could _not_ enter. Thanks to Sookie, Pam, Toller, Prince Niall and Lord Ciaran of the Fae and to his Adele, the Bridge between many worlds, he had the best wards in Midgard. No monarch in Midgard could match his army of supernaturals and few governments could match his intelligence network or his hidden arsenal of mundane and magical weaponry.

He felt sure of himself and of his rightful place in the nine worlds. The Northman Dynasty was strong and growing. Great joy surged through him as he thought of his grandchildren: Toller and Kirsten's son Ingvarr already eight years old and a bright, sturdy, handsome boy., and their new granddaughter, Adele and Ciaran's beautiful, perfect Aileen just one month old (at least in Midgard time).

Aileen was a delicate, golden Fae beauty, but Northman blood flowed in her veins. Like his own children, Aileen and Ingvarr were Sons and Daughters of the Blood—and extensions of the Northman Dynasty. Their birth guaranteed the success of a new race of beings more durable and magical than vampires, sturdier and more rooted in Midgard than the Fae.

Aileen's birth was a great joy for the family. With Aileen in her arms, Del slowly emerged form the grief of losing Stan's twins.

And Kirsten was happy- much steadier and less, impulsive since Ingvarr's birth. She had grown up and was a great queen and a loving wife and mother as well as a powerful warrior and formidable stateswoman. But Adele, how his darling girl had changed! Such sorrow and deep knowing in her fern green eyes. Her relationship with the Fae Lord Ciaran was strong. When he asked about her status as a godwife, she smiled a secret smile and told him all was well with Lord Odin.

Adele would only say that Stan was "troubled" and "stressed." But Eric's spies told him that all was far from well in the Kingdom of Texas. King Stan's behavior and choices had become a problem for the Northmans and a liability within the murky realm of Vampire politics. With or without Stan, Eric must move soon to secure Texas, or others would take over and the Northman hold on the southwest would weaken. It was only a matter of time before Filipe or another power monarch struck.

Once steady and focused, Stan was now governed by mood swings and wild outbursts. His staff whispered, that his erratic behavior began around the time that Adele had miscarried their twins. A terrible tragedy for one as ancient as Stan and for his Adele as well. He too had lost children Sookie had miscarried once between the girls and Sigurd—but they had their living children.

Perhaps it was true that the stillborn babies unsettled his mind, but it seemed to Eric that Stan had become physically and emotionally overwhelmed soon after taking Adele's powerful blood. Rage was a monster that destroyed relationships and he feared that Stan and Adele's was at the breaking point if not already broken beyond repair. He wasn't dealing well with Adele's other relationships, especially after Adele gave birth to Lord Ciaran's daughter.

When Eric sent Stan the news that Adele had given birth to Aileen, his spies told him that Stan had bellowed with rage, smashed his desk, and reduced their bedroom suite to matchsticks. By the time Adele, returned he was calmer, but moody, brooding and overly possessive. Although Del and Ciaran had already brought Aileen to her ecstatic grandparents in Minnesota, it was obvious that she could never bring Aileen into Stan's kingdom.

Del was powerful, but he wondered if she would allow Stan to strike her out of some horrible misplaced guilt for the loss of the children and for the unraveling of their relationship. And yet she was a young goddess who saw more, understood more, and had more compassion that was good for any soul that dealt with men like Stan and her devoted father. No. She would never allow Stan to strike her. She had allowed enough for a long lifetime.

She had broken herself to become the Bridge—broken herself to save the worlds. He had lost his Adele and the Nine Worlds had gained The Bridge. Stan had married a young woman, sweet and innocent, but adversity and a hard and glorious wyrd had shaped Adele into a woman who was greater than her vampire husband. It was clear to Eric, that Adele's blood had been too strong for Stan. Perhaps he couldn't adjust to the changes marriage to The Bridge had wrought in his long existence. Like all beings, especially those whose existence was measured in centuries, vampires could become creatures of habit.

It saddened him terribly, but it was true. Adele was never fated to spend much time in Midgard. When Kirsten was a teenager, they had a terrible fight after she had defied him; she had wounded him with truthful words and had reminded him how Adele suffered from the iron in this world—how the burden of living here increased with every passing year. He knew that this was true, but his love for his Fae daughter had been too great. He had been greedy and possessive—he hadn't wanted to let her go even though he knew in his heart that he must.

Despite his love, or his selfishness, or his hopes, Adele left him because she was The Bridge. She must go because her wyrd was greater than anyone could have imagined. She had no need of blood bonds or Vampire politics. Indeed, it was only her love for Stan that had kept the bond intact. If Adele ceased to love Stan it would be because he loved an eighteen year old kitten. But the kitten had grown into a tigress. Perhaps she realized that she could never again be the young woman that Stan had loved and desired. She was more, so much more.

As Adele traveled between the worlds, space-time fluctuated. Her coming and going in Midgard might seem mere minutes when in fact she might have spent weeks with her mates in Alfheim or Asgard. This drove Stan mad with jealousy. Their life together seemed an insult.

Jealousy and the growing realization that he was the inferior mate shattered him and, in turn ,he struck out. Stan was a threat on many levels both personal and political. Perhaps Eric would have to kill him for the sake of Adele—for the sake of the family. Of course he might have to stand in line behind Odin; Lord Ciaran would have to wait his turn. There were many ifs.

If he feared and resented what his wife had become , if he was not strong enough to assimilate the gift of Del's blood, if he came to resent his ties to the Northmans, King Stan would become a dangerous enemy. He was privy to family secrets and secret plans-not the deepest secrets, but enough to pose a significant threat. There was one way to effectively deal with such an enemy.

The Northman's enemies, those afraid of the Sons and Daughters of the Blood, were still , for the most part, well hidden. They waited only for a weakening of the shield wall. The old regime feared the power that his young ones wielded. They feared their ability to make day walkers out of vampires—they feared their wealth, their connections in other realms, and their deep magic. They also feared Eric Northman and with good reason.

None had yet challenged them openly. But whisperings and hints of plots came to his ears. Once confirmed he and his kinsmen and kinswomen would root them out one by one. Never again would he allow enemies to brutalize his beloved family—never again would he permit the treachery that nearly brought about Ragnarök.

The shield wall he placed about the Northman clan would hold firm. He would do whatever it took to protect his own. And his kinsman and kinswomen were strong. Blood, his daughter's blood, bound them. Now, King Toller, Prince Niall, Lord Ciaran, and even the great Odin, All Father, had a stake in the Northman's wyrd.

_**Stay tuned for chapter 3—Blood Moon!**_


	3. The Bridge

Chapter 3

_The Bridge_

A/N: So, we've moved from the end of Dark Storm Rising to Chosen; 17 years down the road of linear time in Midgard, but a small journey for our supe characters. The pieces on this chessboard are making their opening moves. As the home of the Aesir and Asynjur located at the top of Yggdrasil, Asgard is the most well-guarded world of the Nine; no one gets in or out without an appointment or prior permission.

Also Frigga is not just an immortal uber housewife—though I don't doubt that she appreciates a tidy home! She is powerful and complex- the only one other than Odin permitted to sit on his high seat (Hlidskjalf) and look out over the universe. A lady to be respected and reckoned with for all of her kindness.

The song "Poison & Wine" echoes "A Case of You" by Joni Mitchell, the lyrics I referenced in DSR at the beginning of Adele & Stan's relationship.

_You only know what I want you to_

_I know everything you don't want me to_

_Oh your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine_

_You think your dreams are the same as mine_

_Oh I don't love you but I always will_

_Oh I don't love you but I always will_

_Oh I don't love you but I always will_

_I always will_

_"Poison & Wine"—By The Civil Wars_

_**Fensalir-Asgard**_

_**The Lady Frigga's Marsh Hall**_

Lady Frigga, All Mother and chief wife of Odin, hooked a piece of carded wool and spun the drop spindle from the shaft in a clockwise direction. She watched Adele with deep blue eyes that missed nothing. "You've improved. You've been practicing! Always keep tension on your newly spun yarn to allow the twist to run into the newly drafted fiber. If you release the tension, the twist will not travel up."

Adele smiled. "Yes All Mother." She repeated the process checking to see that there was enough twist, then settled into her task.

Frigga, The Beloved, and Adele, The Bridge, spun in companionable silence as wind whispered in the reeds and a heron flapped with gangling majesty toward the cloud fields.

Behind them the waters were as still and reflective as a scrying mirror. Adele enjoyed her time with Frigga. They rarely spoke aloud about anything of importance, but Adele knew that the invitations were a sign to all of Asgard that the All Mother embraced and accepted Odin's newest godwife. Always kind and gentle, Frigga asked no questions of her; as mistress of wyrd she already saw the paths that might be chosen and was wise enough to allow Adele to set her own course.

Aileen stirred in the cradle by her side, opened her eyes and wailed.

Adele gazed at her treasured daughter with unutterable love and scooped Aileen into her arms. The baby nuzzled and fretted impatiently as Adele bared her breast. She sighed with relief as Aileen stopped fussing, latched on, and began to nurse noisily.

Adele stroked the delicate curve of Aileen's cheek, "She's a noisy one for all her delicate Fae looks."

Frigga nodded. "She looks much like Lord Ciaran, but she has your hair and eyes."

Aileen pulled off the breast and squawked. Adele offered her breast and Aileen resumed her meal with a small affronted grunt.

"She also has my father and Kirsten's temper! Kirsten's son was such a placid contented baby. And she takes all the credit for that! It is hardly fair that Aileen should be so fiery when Lord Ciaran and I are both fairly calm. "

Frigga paused in her spinning to lean forward and stroke Aileen's platinum down. "She will learn restraint soon enough. All childhood, even the childhood of the long lived, is far too short. Enjoy the laughter, wipe her tears, and teach her to channel her fury while she is still yours to tend."

Frigga resumed her spinning as Aileen, belly filled, pulled away from her mother's breast. She was still restless, not quite ready to go back to sleep.

Adele rose, walked to the open balcony that looked out upon the estuary, and paced back and forth, bouncing and humming softly.

After some time had passed, Frigga murmured, "You are troubled. I asked you here today so that you might speak your heart in privacy. I am here to listen."

Adele sighed. "My lady, you have comforted me in times of pain-when I first came here an outsider, and especially when I lost my twins and thought that I would be better off dead." She kissed the crown of Aileen's head. "You helped me achieve the greatest act of female power. You gave me the courage to overcome my fears and open myself again to the gift of a new life. You have opened my heart to the gift of patience and have shown me that my sacrifices are essential to my life and calling. But my path is no easier for this knowledge. I know that Stan must find his own path and that he is not mine to save, but I still love the man he once was and would love the man he might become. And yet I know that my hopes and dreams aren't the same as his anymore. The pattern of our lives has changed-anger and resentment is overcoming the love he once had for me . Still, if it was in my power, I would make everything right between us again."

Frigga eyes gleamed with love and a deep sadness. "What is 'right'?"

Adele's voice trembled . "To have peace and joy between us again—like it was in the beginning."

Frigga held her gaze. "The beginning you say. There is no end and no beginning child—there is only change. I have been wed to the All Father for millennia. It is what you now call an open marriage to be sure—and over the ages he has wed and loved many godwives. Our marriage runes were Gebo-the give and take, and Raidho- the dance of the universe, the unseen forces that bind us together and the motion that drives us forward. To be in tune with Raidho we had to learn to balance our needs with the needs of those around us, to act in accordance with wisdom It has taken us both many cycles of the great wheel to grow together, for Odin is a wanderer and I am the still center to which he returns. I could not keep him any more than, I could save my son Balder. I acted out of love but his wyrd was his own. It is a hard lesson, little one. I have learned the lesson of all beings on all planes to share and to love – to give, to take-to discard what is no longer needed so that new growth can find a place to thrive. I have sat on the hlidskjalf beside the All Father and have seen blessings and atrocities –beginnings and endings that have broken and renewed my heart. Yet I do not speak of them because my doing so may cause more harm than good.

She unwound some fibers from the distaff. " And could you really make 'everything right'? Can any being do such a thing? Believe me, I have tried. Knowing what I know, I tried to save my son and my choices only hastened his death. Can you grow backwards from the woman you are now to become again the pliable kitten that Stan yearns for?"

Adele rubbed Aileen's back and she emitted a loud burp. Adele wiped the milk from her chin as she relaxed into sleep. "I know that Stan's idea of 'right' and mine aren't the same. I know I can't go back to being the girl I was ." She lifted her chin. "I don't _want_ to. I can't bring Aileen to Texas. Honestly, I don't know whether Stan might "allow" an accident. He hates Ciaran and , by extension, Aileen; he's become ruthless."

Frigga wound the last bit of yarn around her spindle and placed it in a basket.

"It seems that you have chosen your course. You will bring Aileen to your mother and father in Midgard where she will be well cared for and well guarded. After that, you will return to Texas. You are still the Queen of Texas . You authority will hold. Stan will either listen and choose to change, or turn his back and set a ruinous course for himself and his kingdom. Remember that this is his choice. You have given him one last opportunity. We shall see!"

Adele nodded, her eyes bright with unshed tears, "Yes, I guess we will. We'll leave right away."

Frigga held out her palm. On it were several rune stones turned upside down.

"It is not for me to share what I perceive for you must set your course. But I will gift you with this knowledge. Three runes you may claim. Choose the first. Ah, you have chosen Nauthiz, the need-fire. It is the hollow of lack, the emptiness of loss, and the dark night of the soul. But it is _also_ the hands that kindle the fire in that darkness, and the spark of hope that will not allow you to give up. Now choose the second rune."

Adele chose. "Gebo, the gift that is an even exchange. Gebo seals a promise you will want to make and signifies love reciprocated. And now the third. Elhaz, the elk sedge whose sharp edges protect and defend. These runes are yours to keep and to ponder. They are charged with my energy and will lend you the strength of the birch tree –both strong and supple."

"You alone can walk the path of your wyrd, but you are strong enough for this journey. Do not be afraid Adele Ericksdottir. You have become a dragon boat- strong, swift and ready for its purpose. It may be safe in a harbor, but that isn't what dragon boats are made for."

**Thanks for reading.**

**Reviews are like jewels**.

xo

I'll put up Adele and Stan's reunion soon—

You can also weigh in on Eric and Sookie's grand parenting skills.

Do you think baby Aileen will have Pop Pop Eric wrapped around her tiny finger?


End file.
